Angel of Death:Remix
by ChezaTakehashii
Summary: Harry is an abused 17 year old. His inheritance has just come. He is an angel that can be the angel of life or death. Darkness and death or mercy and life. He can punish people or save them if told to by god. Adopted from ncalkins and redone. Rated M for violence and yaoi. If you don't like it then don't read it. I will not accept flames.
1. Chapter 1

ANGEL OF LIFE OR DEATH

Adopted from ncalkins

Chapter 1

In Number 4 Privet Drive, there was a boy named Harry Potter. Harry had been beaten, starved, and abused. The thing is, no one cared enough to actually see behind his mask of happiness to see the small abused boy behind it. Today was Harry's 17th birthday and he was about to find out about his inheritance. Harry had just woken up and was rubbing his eyes as he looked around his room. As he looked around, he looked from the cat flap on the door, to the bars on his window, to the alarm clock on his bedside table, with a small sigh and large, sad eyes. The clock showed that it was 11:58 PM.

'Happy Birthday,' he thought bitterly as he looked at his heavily scarred and bruised body. He turned on his side, trying to find a comfortable place on his bed that would not aggravate his wounds. He hissed silently as his cracked ribs protested. He was unable to find a comfortable position; all of his wounds were sending a fiery pain through his body. But, that was the least of his worries. As soon as his clock struck midnight, an agonizing pain shot through his body. He bit his lip so that he would not scream in pain and wake his uncle. He did not have to suffer the pain for long because he soon passed out.

Harry then opened his eyes to see only darkness; there was no light or life in sight. 'Did I die?' He wondered, as he looked around for a sign of where he was. "No" said a light and sweet voice, almost like bells of the wind. Harry started violently and looked around to find where the voice was coming from. In a panic, Harry yelled out, "Who said that? Show yourself you coward!" The voice replied, "I did young man, and I am no more a coward than you are."

Harry turned in the direction of the voice to see a much younger girl with white angel wings wearing a white robe with gold lining, and shoe-like slippers. She had short brown hair and bright blue eyes that sent waves of kindness and love towards Harry, who unconsciously relaxed. "…Who are you?" a slightly dazed Harry asked. "My name is not important here. What is important is the reason you are here." She replied. Harry looked at her confused and asked: "What?" "I can only keep you here for so long. I am an angel of God, sent to this earth to either save lives, or destroy the." She answered quickly. "You're Death?" Harry asked slowly. "No, Death only takes lives, he does not save. I died on my mission, unfortunately, before I could complete it. You, Harry, have been chosen to be the next Angel of Death and Darkness, or the Angel of Mercy and Life. You will choose in the end." She replied as she faded away into the darkness.

At that, Harry woke with a jerk. He had just started to sit up, when he doubled over from a ripping pain going through his back. After what felt like hours, but must have been only a few seconds, the pain had subsided enough for Harry to move. He looked over his shoulder and jerked in surprise. He saw two wings coming from his back; one was black and bloody, the other a bright, gleaming white. Then, with a bright flash, a bowl of water, a piece of cloth and a book titled BEING AN ANGEL OF DEATH OR LIFE appeared in front of him. The book had a gold cover with glowing black letters. Suddenly, a boy who appeared to be no older than five years old appeared. He was dressed in all white, had brown hair and eyes, and spoke in a quiet, peaceful voice. The boy told Harry, "I volunteered to help you."

Harry was so surprised by everything that he could only nod, wide-eyed at the boy. Meanwhile, the little boy had grabbed the cloth and dunked it in the water. He then looked to Harry and told him softly that they needed to wash all of the blood off of Harry's wings or else it would crust over. Harry soon felt the cloth being run over his wings, and he shivered at the feel of it. The lukewarm water ran down his back and wings and turned the water pink with his red blood. "What's your name," Harry asked shyly, "My name is Harry." The boy started at this and answered excitedly, "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Frank! It's nice to meet you Harry!" He paused for a moment to finish cleaning Harry's wings and back then told Harry that he was done and that it was best to read the book he had received before sun-up. Frank waved happily before disappearing in a mist.

Harry was left to stare at the spot where the boy had once stood, wondering if he had simply gone crazy overnight. He grabbed the book off of his bedside table, slightly surprised that his back did not hurt any more, and decided that he was not crazy at all. He opened the book and started to read:

_When a Angel of Life or Death is chosen, usually before they are born, they ask to be placed on earth to protect the people, the plant, and animals. Well, we all know you can't have one side with out the other. When you are a Angel of Light and Mercy, your wings are pure white. you spread joy, right a wrong and give second chances to almost everyone and when someone is near death you can bring them comfort and love, as well as sweet dreams for a peaceful journey to the afterlife. Not only that, but you attract what witches and wizards call light beasts: Fairies, phoenixes, unicorns, etc. You can heal people, ease their fears, and cure sickness, You can also have control over the elements._

_As the Angel of Death and Darkness you have black wings. From their eyes they cry tears of blood, for how they and many others suffered. But don't worry, when they cry tears of blood, they don't lose any blood at all; they stay healthy. They decide if people deserve to be punished and what the punishment is. However, the punishments are given to them on a list by God. If God thinks that the person should not be punished, then they cannot be punished. The Angel chooses a punishment from the list that is given to them by God, and then they carry it out . Sometimes when the punishment is death, they can kill that person without a problem or a mess. When a person comes to the inheritance of being a Life or Death Angel they take on the form of either Angel. If they have suffered a lot, then they become a Death and Darkness Angel. If they have a pretty good life, they turn into a Life and Mercy Angle. Nothing is set in stone. if you are one, you can change into the other if something major happens._

Harry looked up from the book to see that the sun was coming up slowly, and floating in front of him was a note. He plucked the note from the air, and started to read it out loud, "When the sun comes up, a mirror will appear and you will take on your true form. You will know how to retract your wings instinctually, and if you are an angel of Death, your tears of blood will also disappear. You will still be able to decide how people will be punished, though either Angel will glow slightly, even if you hide your wings.

Harry looked up to see a large silver and gold filigree mirror in front of him. There were small wildflowers engraved around the edges. Looking into the mirror, he saw all of the changes that were made to his body. He was still small, but his facial features had changed. His eyes were wide and sparkled brightly; his lips were fuller and a soft pink like roses. His ebony hair was tamer and softer. He thought that he looked somewhat…..otherworldly. Harry also felt much more powerful, but those were not the only changes that he found. On his back were two soft black wigs that spread out to a length of almost 12 feet long and then folded around him; tears of blood flowed from his bright emerald eyes. He pulled his wings into his back, the tears of blood stopped, not even leaving a sign that they had been there.  
Then, he heard a heavy knock on his door. He opened the door and noticed that it was his uncle. In his mind's eye he could see every beating he had received, every time he was yelled at and insulted, when his uncle had counterfeited money, and every other horrible thing that he had done. A list appeared in his head with suitable punishments for Vernon. "Boy! Get me breakfast!" roared Vernon. 'Time to deliver the punishment' Harry thought with a smirk, finally he would get his revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

_****_Authors Note: Thanks everyone for following or favoriting my story! This is my first story and even though I am just using someone elses base for a story and rewriting part of it, I appreciate everything that i have seen. If you have any ideas or anything don't hesitate to review or message me.

_**Chapter 2**_

Harry heard the bedroom door unlocked. Vernon's large, red face came through the door and he roared: "Hurry up with my breakfast boy!" Harry looked at his with disdain in his eyes. He hissed, "Yes sir." He followed his Uncle Vernon down the stairs before walking into the kitchen and getting to work on some omelets. "Get me my coffee boy!" barked Vernon. "Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry replied, reminding himself that Vernon would soon get his 'reward'. He was making eight omelets, four for Dudley, and three for Vernon and one for Petunia. Then there was a knock at the door. Less than a second later Uncle Vernon yelled: "GET THE DOOR BOY!"

Harry walked out of the kitchen and smirked at the knowledge of what was about to happen. He went to open the door with a neutral face and in a smooth voice said: "Yes officer, how can I help you?" The officer with a brown mustache and a balding head, whose nametag proclaimed Bob asked: "Does Vernon Dursley live here?" Vernon spoke up from behind Harry: "Yes I'm here." Harry turned around to venture back into the kitchen to finish cooking breakfast. He could hear the policeman asking to come in. "Of course you can come in, we were just about to have breakfast." Vernon spoke in the most polite voice he could muster. The officer walked into the hall and they both went into the living room. When the living room door closed Harry could not hear anything else, but if his smile was anything to go by, he knew what wasgoing to happen.

_**In the living room**_

"Please Officer Bob, have a seat." Vernon said politely. "Thank you. If we could wait a little while, my partner should be here soon." Bob stated as he sat down. Then there was a knock at the door, and Bob looked up with a pleasant look on his face. "Ah, there is my partner, Anthony." Bob stated as Vernon stood up. Vernon went to let the other officer in and led the red headed man into the living room. "Now, what is this about?" asked Vernon, slightly weary. "Well, it has come to our attention from an anonymous source that you have counterfeited money and was abusing a young boy, Harry Potter." Officer Anthony stated.

Officer Anthony stood and was looking at Vernon with an eagle's eye, as Vernon turned white, and started stuttering: "L-lies all lies! I have not laid a hand on that boy nor have I counterfeited money!" The two police officers shared a look that plainly said that they did not believe him. "Well then, you won't mind if we take a look at your wallet." Officer Bob stated as he snatched the wallet off of the living room table. "N-no o-of course not." Vernon stuttered. Officer Bob looked through his wallet. "Ah-ha here is the counterfeited money!" Officer Bob stated, holding the money up and looking at Vernon, then stated in a harsh tone: "Things don't look good for you, Dursley. Now, tell the truth! Have you ever beaten Mr. Potter?!"

"No! You see Harry is a very troubled boy, so when we send him to his room as a grounding, he probably exaggerates and tells everyone we beat him." Vernon said, looking satisfied, thinking that he got out of that one. "Search the house, Anthony." Bob ordered. Anthony nodded and moved for the door. "NOW SEE HERE YOU CAN'T JUST GO LOOKING THROUGH MY HOUSE! YOU NEED A SEARCH WARRANT!" yelled Vernon, going red in the face and throwing spittle everywhere. "We _do_ have a warrant." Anthony said slowly as he wiped the spittle off of his face. "Anthony, look up stairs, I'll search down here." ordered Bob as he got up from his seat and followed Anthony into the hallway. Anthony nodded and headed up stairs, passing Aunt Petunia and Dudley.

"Vernon? What's going on?" Petunia asked slowly as she and Dudley walked into the living room. Vernon could not answer as he was in shock. 'Would he be found out?' he wondered. After a few minutes in total silence, Anthony came back in with Bob in tow. "What did you find, Anthony?" asked Bob. Anthony looked up and shot a disgusted look in the Dursley's direction then stated, "Well, I found a door with twelve locks and a cat flap. Inside the room, I found an old broken bed, a chamber pot, and bars on the window. What about you?" Officer Bob replied, "I found a cupboard with a bed in it along with a trunk. What's that in your hand?" Anthony looked down slowly and said: "Oh, I found this bird cage, I guess it's that Potter's kid." Bob and Anthony looked at Vernon who was white and looked on the verge of passing out. Petunia and Dudley just looked dumbfounded at what was happening before them.

"Vernon, you are under arrest for counterfeiting and abuse." Officer Bob took out some handcuffs for Vernon. He then noticed Dudley and turned to his partner. "Hey isn't that the kid the store manager reported for stealing?" Anthony looked at Dudley and nodded saying: "Yea. Dudley you are also under arrest for stealing." Dudley was stunned. He was never punished. He could do nothing as his father and he were put in handcuffs. As they were led outside, Petunia followed with Harry in tow, who had been listening out in the hallway. Whispers broke out around the neighborhood as they stared at the family. Petunia went pink with embarrassment. Then there was a yell behind them. "Harry! What's going on?!"

Harry turned and saw that Remus Lupin was running toward him with a worried look on his face. "Hey Remus" Harry said as Officer Bob came over. "Do you know him?" He asked with a small look of suspicion on his face as he looked up and down Remus, taking in the ragged clothing and long grayish hair. Harry replied, "Yes. He is an old friend of my mum and da before they died. His name is Remus Lupin." Harry grabbed Remus' hand. Officer Bob looked between the two and then began to tell Remus what had happened. When Remus heard that his cub had been abused by those….._people….._he began to feel sick. 'How could I let this happen to my best friend's son? He was abused! And no one knew it.' Remus thought. Bob was looking to Remus, waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry, can you repeat the question?" Remus asked.

"I asked if you would be able to take him. I do not believe that it is good for his health to remain here. Honestly, I'm surprised that he turned out to be such a good kid. His uncle beats him, his cousin steals….." He trailed off, looking at Remus. "Of course I'll take him in." Answered Remus, as he put an arm around Harry. Harry and Remus then said good-bye to the officers and walked inside to get Harry's stuff. Harry turned to Remus and said, "It's not your fault. I don't blame you or anybody else. I only blame Vernon."

Remus looked like he was about to cry. He nodded and finished helping Harry pack. After they had finished, they were walking toward the park. Harry suddenly stopped and turned to Remus. "Why are you here, professor?" Harry asked. Remus jumped. He had been lost in thought until Harry had said something. "Well, Sirius was worried about you when you did not answer his letters. He sent me to check on you. Harry…..I'm sorry that I couldn't get you out sooner….if I knew that Vernon was….." Remus trailed off. Harry smiled and reassured Remus that he was ok. Remus smiled back; even though the smile did not reach his eyes. Remus then spoke in a gentle voice. "Call me Remus or Moony. I'm not your professor anymore." "Ok! Where are we going Moony?" Harry asked excitedly. Remus smiled mysteriously and said with a wink, "You'll see Harry, you'll see." Then, he and Harry vanished to a place Harry knew well. The Order of the Phoenix headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own Harry Potter. (Forgot about this…)**

Remus and Harry walked into headquarters. Remus watched in amusement as Harry's jaw dropped in shock. Grimmauld Place was actually clean. Harry blinked at the lack of cobwebs, dust, and the generally creepy and gloomy aura of the house. Remus smiled and with a playful tint to his voice said: "Surprised, right?" Harry looked at him with wide eyes. "Yes, the place is so…_clean!_ Wow! Never thought I'd say those words." Harry said amusedly. "I know!...but Sirius got bored. If Sirius Black is bored and starts to clean, that's when you have to be scared." Remus jokingly said.

Harry's smile was cut off by a large black blur attacking him. He was knocked to the ground and all he felt was something….licking his face? "P-Padfoot! Get off of me~!" sputtered Harry as he tried to fend off the blur. The dog got off of him and turned into Sirius Black. Sirius' eyes were dancing as he smiled down at his godson and helped him get up. They smiled at each other then hugged, as Remus took Harry's trunk up stairs to put in his room. Remus decided to wait in Harry's room as Sirius brought him upstairs slowly. When Sirius and Harry finally made it to the room, they saw Remus unpacking all of Harry's things. After opening the door, Harry saw Remus holding a book; the book BEING AN ANGEL OF DEATH OR LIFE. Remus looked up at them as they walked into the room.

"An interesting book you have, Harry. I've never seen anything like it." Remus stated. Harry hesitated before pushing Sirius into the room and turning back to close the door. "Moony…can you please put up a silencing charm and a locking charm on this room? I need to tell you guys something." Harry said seriously. Remus, realizing the importance of this talk, immediately turned and cast the spells that Harry wanted on the door. "Harry? What's going on?" Sirius asked confusedly. Harry told them everything. He quickly took the book from Remus and opened it, only to find that he had skipped three sentences. He looked at them and then spoke out loud: "I must have missed these sentences….."

He cleared his voice and read: "An angel of death can call, like an angle of life, animal and creatures that are considered dark. Both angels can heal themselves. Once when it was a full moon, a werewolf walked up to an angel of death and simply wanted to play fetch. Harry then looked to Remus with a raised eyebrow and sparkling eyes. "So, if I ever meet you during a full moon, you'll probably want to play fetch." Harry said. Remus laughed and agreed. Sirius looked at Harry with wonder in his eyes and asked: "Will you show us?"

Harry sighed and let his wings show. Remus and Sirius stared at the tears o blood and the black wings with their mouths hanging open. Harry said, "Don't worry, you guys won't be punished, you haven't done anything wrong. And no, the change does not hurt." As Harry pushed his wings back in, the tears stopped, and Sirius got up and pulled Harry into a hug. Sirius whispered into Harry's ear: "You know that no matter what, Remus and I will _always _love you. And….I want you to do something for me. Every time you have to punish someone, I want you to tell one of us."

Harry nodded. Remus got up, stretched, and motioned to the door, saying: "Come on, Sirius, it's time for the Order meeting." Harry looked around the room; it was amazing. The walls were red, the carpet a bright golden color, and pictures of his parents and the marauders were all around the room. The bed was black with silver pillows; it looked really comfy. He put the book in a safe place; his underwear drawer. A knock came, and then Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the twins walked into his room. Then he saw who needed to be punished. Ginny was going to spike his food and drink with a love potion; she'd been trying for years and using people to try and get him jealous. Ron would do anything for the attention; even use Harry to get it. Hermione was spying on him for Dumbledore just to get a spot in the Ministry of Magic. Harry thought about it for a while, and then decided on their punishments. Ginny's would be that each time she asked a guy out, she would be rejected; if a guy asked her out, they could go out but if she would almost automatically cheat on the guy after a little time. Ron would finally get the attention he wanted, just not the type he wanted. He would be getting yelled at, get detention and be the test subject for all of the twin's products. Hermione would be unable to keep secrets and unable to tell lies. Harry decided all of this while they were standing in the doorway greeting him.


End file.
